the_adventures_of_the_gladiators_of_cybertronfandomcom-20200213-history
GladiZords
The GladiZords are the Gladiatronians's mode of transport anywhere across Gladiatron. They resemble animals. They are made of Zordium. Red Kangaroo Zord leads and the others follow. They combine to make limbs of a Megazord. Their suspended-animation poses are in their photos below. Gallery Red_Kangaroo_Zord_About_To_Kick.jpg|Red Kangaroo Zord about to kick. Blue_Rhinoceros_Zord_charging.jpg|Blue Rhinoceros Zord charging. Green_Shark_Zord_jumping.jpg|Green Shark Zord jumping. Yellow_Fox_Zord_peeing_on_a_burning_building.jpg|Yellow Fox Zord peeing on a burning building. Pink_Rabbit_Zord_running.jpg|Pink Rabbit Zord running. Black_Tiger_Zord_About_To_Leap.jpg|Black Tiger Zord about to leap. Gold_Lion_Zord_fighting.jpg|Gold Lion Zord fighting. Silver_Bear_Zord_attacking.jpg|Silver Bear Zord attacking. Orange_Eagle_Zord_About_To_Catch_His_Prey.jpg|Orange Eagle Zord about to catch his prey. Purple_Chameleon_Zord_Flicking_His_Tongue_To_Catch_A_Fly..jpg|Purple Chameleon Zord flicking his tongue to catch a fly. Aqua_Wolf_Zord_pooping.jpg|Aqua Wolf Zord pooping. White_Rat_Zord_Running.jpg|White Rat Zord running. Navy_Whale_Zord_jumping.jpg|Navy Whale Zord jumping. Crimson_Raccoon_Zord_running.jpg|Crimson Raccoon Zord running. Grey_Tanuki_Zord_Running.jpg|Grey Tanuki Zord running. Brown_Gorilla_Zord_beating_his_chest.jpg|Brown Gorilla Zord beating his chest. Teal_Platypus_Zord_about_to_kick.jpg|Teal Platypus Zord about to kick. Vermilion_Beaver_Zord_running.jpg|Vermilion Beaver Zord running. Cream_Cheetah_Zord_running.jpg|Cream Cheetah Zord running. Viridian_Elephant_Zord_rearing.jpg|Viridian Elephant Zord rearing. Chartreuse_Hippopotamus_Zord_charging_with_tail_up.jpg|Chartreuse Hippopotamus Zord charging with tail up. Sepia_Cat_Zord_hissing.jpg|Sepia Cat Zord hissing. Jade_Rottweiler_Zord_scratching_his_ear.jpg|Jade Rottweiler Zord scratching his ear. Tan_Opossum_Zord_running.jpg|Tan Opossum Zord running. Indigo_Armadillo_Zord_running.jpg|Indigo Armadillo Zord running. Terracotta_Jaguar_Zord_running.jpg|Terracotta Jaguar Zord running. Chocolate_Tapir_Zord_running.jpg|Chocolate Tapir Zord running. Bronze_Bull_Terrier_Dog_Zords_mating.jpg|Bronze Bull Terrier Dog Zords mating. Amber_Cow_Zord_about_to_kick.jpg|Amber Cow Zord about to kick. Periwinkle_Crocodile_Zord_running.jpg|Periwinkle Crocodile Zord running. Magenta_Hyena_Zord_laughing_and_running.jpg|Magenta Hyena Zord laughing and running. Plum_Zebra_Zord_about_to_kick.jpg|Plum Zebra Zord about to kick. Burgundy_Giraffe_Zord_running_sticking_his_tongue_out_and_with_tail_up.jpg|Burgundy Giraffe Zord running sticking his tongue out and with tail up. Fuchsia Stag Deer Zord running.jpg|Fuchsia Stag Deer Zord running. Lilac Chipmunk Zord running with mouth stuffed.jpg|Lilac Chipmunk Zord running with mouth stuffed. Lavender Squirrel Zord running.jpg|Lavender Squirrel Zord running. Cyan Frog Zord flicking his tongue.jpg|Cyan Frog Zord flicking his tongue. Beige_Otter_Zord_sprainting.jpg|Beige Otter Zord sprainting. Peach_Dolphin_Zord_with_tail_up.jpg|Peach Dolphin Zord with tail up. Cobalt Sea Lion Zord balancing a ball on his nose.jpg|Cobalt Sea Lion Zord balancing a ball on his nose. Lime Orca Zord jumping.jpg|Lime Orca Zord jumping. Maroon_Scorpion_Zord_raising_his_tail_to_sting.jpg|Maroon Scorpion Zord raising his tail to sting. Lemon_Snake_Zord_about_to_strike.jpg|Lemon Snake Zord about to strike. Rose Monkey Zord galloping.jpg|Rose Monkey Zord galloping. Sienna_Badger_Zord_running.jpg|Sienna Badger Zord running. Ochre_Skunk_Zord_running.jpg|Ochre Skunk Zord running. Mint_Wolverine_Zord_running.jpg|Mint Wolverine Zord running. Ultramarine Ostrich Zord running.jpg|Ultramarine Ostrich Zord running. Aquamarine Cape Buffalo Zord running.jpg|Aquamarine Cape Buffalo Zord running. Emerald_Bull_Zord_running.jpg|Emerald Bull Zord running. Sapphire_Horse_Zord_rearing.jpg|Sapphire Horse Zord rearing. Ruby_Duck_Zord_flying.jpg|Ruby Duck Zord flying. Amethyst_Lizard_Zord_running.jpg|Amethyst Lizard Zord running. Taupe_Bat_Zord_flying.jpg|Taupe Bat Zord flying. Azure_Meerkat_Zord_running.jpg|Azure Meerkat Zord running. Scarlet_Warthog_Zord_charging_with_his_tail_up.jpg|Scarlet Warthog Zord charging with his tail up. Mahogany_Penguin_Zord_diving.jpg|Mahogany Penguin Zord diving. Coquelicot Camel Zord running with his tail up.jpg|Coquelicot Camel Zord running with his tail up. Olive Panther Zord roaring and running.jpg|Olive Panther Zord roaring and running. Puce Turtle Zord swimming.jpg|Puce Turtle Zord swimming. Amaranth Agouti Zord running.jpg|Amaranth Agouti Zord running. Running Zomp Moose Zord.jpg|Zomp Moose Zord running. Rust Velociraptor Zord running with fully-overerect penis and testicles.png|Rust Velociraptor Zord running with fully-overerect penis and testicles Apricot Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord roaring and running.png|Apricot Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord roaring and running Aureolin Dragon Zord running with an arched back and fully-overerect penis and testicles.png|Aureolin Dragon Zord running with an arched back and fully-overerect penis and testicles Alabaster Ram Zord headbutting and running on all four of his limbs.png|Alabaster Ram Zord headbutting and running on all four of his limbs Category:Mechas Category:Zords